Braxton or Barrett
by Braxton1995
Summary: One of the Braxton Brothers isn't who they think they are... who is it and what will happen
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone, this is my second fan fiction, here is the first chapter to my new story, let me know what you think, should I keep going or just delet, Thanks

Brax's POV

I couldn't believe what mum had just told me, this had to be a dream. I pinched myself, no this is real, but how could it be, how could Casey not be my brother but be my half-brother. After hearing what mum said I have to tell Casey, he's my little brother, he has the right to know, but how am I supposed to tell him.

It has been a few weeks since I found out, we were back from London and Ricky was trying to help me. I also found out the Andy Barrett knows, I have to tell him.

"Where's Casey" I asked Heath, he was watching the T.V.

"At the Gym" He replied, not looking up

"Well you need to cover for him, I need to talk to him about something" Heath looked up at me as I said that.

"What's wrong?" Heath asked looking concerned

"Nothing you need to worry about yet, I first need to talk to Casey" I replied

10 minutes later Casey walked into the room looking confused, Heath had gone done to the gym to cover him, Brax was sitting at the table looking worried.

"Lets go outside" I said

They walked out to the back garden

"Casey there's something I need to tell you" I said

"Whats up? Is something wrong" Casey asked

"Do you remember in London I was going to tell you why I wanted to come with" I asked

"yea, but Ricky came" He replied

"you were right, I did want you to stay away from the Barrett's" I said, getting all nervous. How do I tell him I thought?

"I know" Casey replied, I just nodded

"It's because Jonny Barrett is" I started

"Jonny Barrett is what?" Casey stated, not liking where this is heading

"Jonny Barrett is your old man Casey"


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, here is the next chapter, loved the response to this story, if anyone has any ideas that they want put in to the story let me know and I can try put it in.

CASEY'S POV:

'Jonny Barrett is your old man Casey' Brax said

'What?' I asked, feeling dazed

'Casey' Brax said getting worried

I looked up at him, but couldn't full understand what he just said.

'I feel dizzy' I said, that's when my feet gave out, I felt Brax's arms around me holding me up, but I didn't understand. He said Jonny Barrett was my dad, that's when I blacked out.

I woke up feeling light headed and confused, I was lying in my bed and Brax was a sleep with his head on the bed. I slowly got up and went outside. I had to think.

I wasn't angry at Brax. How could I be he protected me and looked after me, I couldn't blame him for this, I have to talk to mum I thought.

I wrote Brax a note letting him know that I was alright and that I wanted to talk to mum, I then took his keys and drove out to Mangrove River.

When I pulled up to the driveway I looked at the house, I hated it where, ever since mum had kicked me out I couldn't stand to be here, but I always put on a smile for Brax but not today, today I am going to get answers about who I really am.

I got out of the car and walked round to the back of the house and walked in through the sliding door, mum was sitting on the coach, she looked up as I entered the house.

'There's my baby' Cheryl said,

'Give your mum a hug' she said walking towards me, but I backed away, the look of hurt on my face.

Cheryl went quite as she took in my face.

'He told you, didn't he' She stated, I just nodded my head

'I am going to kill him' she said angrily, and that made me snap

'You should of told me' I yelled 'at least he was being honest with me, unlike you'

I stormed out the house and headed back to Brax's car, got in and drove off, annoyed.

BRAX POV:

I woke up expecting to see Casey still lying in bed, when I looked up he wasn't there, I started panicking hoping he hadn't gone and done anything stupid. I walked out to the kitchen looking for Casey, when I saw a note on the table

_Dear Brax_

_I'm sorry to take off like that I just need time to think, but if you are really worried I have taken your Ute and gone to see mum. _

_I'm not mad at you, I just want answers_

_Casey_

I looked around to see if Heath left his truck, I found the keys in his room, I texted him telling that I needed to borrow his truck and then took off heading up to mums. I hope they were just talking and that mum was finally giving Casey the answers that he needs.

As I pulled up I noticed my Ute wasn't there, I parked and went inside to see mum pacing the kitchen clearly upset.

'mum' I called, she stopped and looked at me

'why did you have to tell him Darryl?' She asked me, I ignored the question, she knew why

'where is he?' I asked looking around, mum just shrugged

'he took off, after yelling at me' she said.

'I'm sorry mum, but he had the right to know' I said, she just walked off outside

After making sure mum was okay, I decided to go look for Casey, hopping he was alright.

I was driving back to Summer Bay when I saw it, my Ute, it had slide down the side of a bank.

I skidded to a stop, dread running through me

'Casey' I yelled getting out the truck and running down the bank

'Casey' I yelled as got to the Ute I could see Casey in the car unconiouse

I quickly called for an ambulance

'Casey, Casey, mate you have to wake up' I said, panicking that he wasn't waking up

I looked at his chest to see if he was still breathing, I sighed in relief that he was.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys here's the next chapter

BRAX POV:

I was pacing up and down the hall waiting for anyone to tell me that my brother was going to be okay, I called Heath and Kyle and they were on their way.

'Brax what happened' Heath came up to me concerned

'I don't know, I was looking for him in your truck when I saw my ute down the side of a bank and Casey inside unconciouse' I replied

'Listen, there's something going on but, I can't tell you, it's up to Casey to tell you alright' I said to Kyle and Heath.

Just then the doctors came through the door while the nurses wheeled Casey into a room.

'what's going on' I asked, Kyle and Heath standing next to me

'your brother hit his head pretty hard and he also had some internal bleeding, we have managed to stop it but as for his head injury we won't know until he wakes up' the doctor said

'how long before he wakes up' I asked

'That's the thing, your brother has fallen into a comma, we can't do any more for him unless he wakes up' the doctor said,

'Can we see him' I asked

'Of course, follow me' the doctor replied

I paused the moment I saw him, Heath and Kyle went in but I just froze, all the machines and the tubes coming off him was crazy. I slowly walked in and sat in chair next to him,

'you have to wake up Casey, please', I begged.

I know I sounded weak, but I didn't care neither did my brothers, we were just all worried about Casey.

JOSH POV:

I couldn't get my head around the fact that Casey is my half-brother, I actually like the idea, I would never tell Andy but I did look up to Casey, he had been through so much yet he still smiles and understands.

I really want to get to know him better, maybe if I just talk to Brax,

I went up to the restaurant to see if he was there, but I could only see Ricky

'Hey Ricky, have you seen Brax' I asked, she looked up

'He's at the hospital, Casey's been in an accident' Ricky stated unaware of my knowledge

'K, thanks' I smiled calmly walking away, when I was out of the building I raced to the beach to find Andy to let him know what was going on

'Andy' I yelled when I saw him, he looked up annoyed to see Josh running up to him

'What' he asked

'Have you heard, Casey's in hospital' I stated

'No, what happened?' Andy asked a second of concern flashed across his face before he returned to being smug.

'I don't know, you going to come to the hospital with me?' I asked

'No' he stated and walked away.

I rolled my eyes and headed to the bus stop.

Once I got to the hospital I went inside and asked the nurse about Casey, they took me down the hall to where he was, I could see Heath, Kyle and Brax were inside and Casey was unconscious. I wasn't sure if Heath and Kyle knew so I slowly walked in

'Brax, can I talk to you?' I asked, Brax got up and walked outside the room

'What do you want Josh?' he stated

'I heard about Casey, is he going to be alright' I asked

'we don't know, but Casey knows about you' he stated and walked back inside, leaving me to think.

BRAX POV:

I walked back inside after talking to Josh

'what did he want' Heath asked

'I don't know, I just told him to go away' I lied, it was up to Casey to tell Heath and Kyle not him

'Why don't you boys go home and get some rest, and bring some fresh clothes in the morning' I asked

'alright' they both mumbled, walking out

'let us know if anything changes' Kyle stated as he walked out, I just nodded

Once the boys had left I let my walls crumble,

'Come on Casey, Please wake up' I begged, I put my head down on his bed, exhaustion taking over me.

CASEY POV:

I woke up with my head pounding, I opened my eyes, at first it was blurry but I blinked and I could see. I looked around and noticed I was in hospital, I then noticed that someone was next to me, I looked and saw Brax was asleep, his head resting on my bed, I then felt something horrible in my throat, I pressed the buzzer and the nurse came in.

I put my fingers to my lips telling her I didn't want to wake Brax, she nodded, took the tube out and then checked my OBS. She ten left telling me she will check on me later.

I thought back as to how I ended up here, and suddenly it all came back, Brax telling me about Jonny being my father, talking to mum and my car being run off the road, I remembered headlights coming towards me, the road was narrow and I tried to swerve but ended up going down a bank.

I looked back down at Brax deciding if I should wake him, and then decided against it, he looked peaceful and I was tired. I closed my eyes falling asleep.

HEATH POV:

I walked into the hospital with Kyle caring a bag for Casey and Brax, having had no sleep I walked over to Casey's room to see Brax asleep, I then looked over at Casey and noticed there were less wires on him and the tube in his throat had been taken out.

'Brax' I called slightly tapping him on the back

'what?' Brax jumped, looking at Casey

'What's wrong?' Brax asked looking worried

'nothing, look the tube isn't there anymore' I stated, Brax looked at Casey and noticed he was waking up

'Heath get the doctor, quickly' Brax urged, I ran out of casey's room running into the doctor

'Glad I found you, Casey's waking up' I said and hurriedly walked back into the room with the doctor following.

10 minutes later

I looked into Casey's room worried that something was wrong, they had kicked us out when they heard he was awake, so that they could assess if there was any brain damage

The doctor walked out of Casey's room and came up to us

'he's going to be fine' the doctor said, I sighed, relief flooding through me

'can we go back in?' I asked

'sure, he's awake' the doctor smiled

We all walked into the room to see Casey looking at us his face holding no emotions

'Casey' Brax called, Casey looked over at Brax.

CASEY POV:

I looked over at Brax, silently asking the question, do they know

'I haven't told them' Brax said, that's up to you, I nodded and looked at Heath and Kyles confused faces.

'Can I talk to them alone please' I asked

'sure, I'll be right outside' Brax said getting up and leaving, I nodded

'Case, what's going on?' Kyle asked

'umm… Brax told me something, and you guys should know to… umm… Kyle, me and you aren't related' I said not looking at him

'I don't get it' Kyle replied, I looked up at Heath

'Heath is still your half brother… um… but I am also his half brother' I managed to get out, still looking at Heath

'What do you mean Case, your not making any sense' Heath stated, looking confused

'Danny Braxton wasn't my dad, Johnny Barrett was' I yelled, tears falling down my face, I knew I looked weak crying but at that moment I couldn't care what anyone thought. I looked back at Heath who just sat there in shock, I then looked at Kyle who was also stunned by what he had just said.

A/N:

Hi everyone, thank you sooo much for all the reviews and support, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I don't know how often I am able put a chapter up as I go back to uni next week but I will hopefully update every weekend.

Anyone who is also following my other story 'Braxtons Kidnapped' I will try to post as often as I can, but will be focusing on this story until its finished.

Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys here's chapter 4

BRAX POV:

I walked down the hall of the hospital back to Casey's room, I had left him alone to tell Heath and Kyle what was going on. When I got there Casey was crying and Heath and Kyle were standing there shock on their faces.

'Casey' I said as I walked in, he was really upset.

'Is this why you are in the hospital' Kyle asked Casey, Casey looked at me

'Part of it, Casey went over to mum's when I was asleep and they had a fight' I said

'Casey, do you remember how the car ended up down the side of the bank?' I asked

'I don't know, I was driving home when this other car came towards me, I tried to swerve but must have gone down the bank' Casey replied, looking down at his sheets

'It was deliberate' Heath asked, clearly angry about what Casey had just said

'I don't know' Casey replied looking up at Heath,

'Please don't do anything stupid' Casey asked Heath

HEATH POV:

I sighed Casey looked so fragile, I felt sorry for the kid, he had been through so much and now this, being told he is only half Braxton and also to be run off the road again.

'I won't alright, but you tell me if you remember anything else alright.' I replied, Casey nodded.

I sat down and told Kyle to sit as well, I didn't want to make Case feel uncomfortable.

CASEY POV:

'so you guys hate me yet?' I asked looking down

'why would we hate you?' Brax asked, shock in his voice

'Not you Brax, Heath and Kyle' I said, I knew Brax didn't hate me but Heath and Kyle probably did

'No way' Heath and Kyle responded at the same time.

'Casey, you are still my brother, theres more to family than blood' Kyle said

'and I will always be there for you' Heath said,

What Heath and Kyle said brought me some comfort, that they were still my brothers, by saying that.

Suddenly the doctors walked in

'Casey you can go home tomorrow afternoon if you keep improving like this' they said

2 DAYS LATER:

I have been home for 2 days now and my brothers have been keeping a close eye on me which was getting kind of annoying, suddenly a thought came to me, I walked into the bathroom shutting and locking the door and took my shirt off, there was the tattoo 'ALL OR NOTHING' I hated that tattoo and I the fact that I'm not a Braxton made it a whole lot worse. Then a thought came into my head, but I had to let my brothers let me leave, it was going to be difficult

I walked into the lounge and saw Brax sitting on the couch, it was now or never

'Brax' I called

'What's up' he replied

'can I borrow your Ute for a couple of days' I asked

'what for?' He asked

'I just need to get away for a couple of days, on my own, I'll call every night' I said

Brax looked at me for a minute unsure of what he should say

'Fine, but you call every night' Brax said handing me his keys

I nodded. I went and packed a few things and got into the Ute, I knew I had to do this.

I drove up to the city to a old friend of Brax, I had called him along the way and asked him to do what I needed done and not to tell Brax, he agreed.

When I got to his place, I felt a little nervous wondering if I should be doing this, then the thought came back, I had to do this, Brax might even be happy about it.

I walked to the door and knocked, he opened up and told me to follow him, I trusted him because Brax had been good mates with him.

He told me to take my shirt off and lie down on my stomach, he looked at it and said it would easily come off, but that it would hurt.

A couple hours later it was done, he had said to keep it bandage until it healed but that it would be alright.

I felt a little sick but I just thought it was from the pain. This was phase one of what I wanted to do, the last phase I would have to head back to summer bay to do. I decided to stay in the city for a couple more days and just think.

I went to call Brax to tell him that I would be back in a few days, when he told me what was happening with Darcy and Harley I told him I would be back as soon as I could.

When I got into the car I felt a little dizzy and couldn't focus for a few minutes, once the sickness had passed I pulled out and started driving home slowly as I noticed I was finding it harder to breath than I normally would.

When I finally pulled up into the driveway, I couldn't focus, I sat there for a minute and then decided that I didn't want Brax to see me like this so I would go stay at the gym for a few days until I was better.

I walked inside slowly, feeling really tired and went to my room to grab a few things and to dump my dirty clothes, just as I was about to leave Brax walked in.

BRAX POV:

I was worried, Casey had pulled away from me and Heath's two kids were missing, why couldn't anything go right for once. As I pulled up to the house I noticed my Ute was back, I got out and walked up to the house, Casey was just about to leave with a bag in his hand.

'where you going' I said, taking a closer look at him, I could see that he was unwell and something was wrong.

'I came to tell, I need to leave' Casey said ' I need a fresh start'

'Casey, this doesn't have to change anything' I said

' I don't belong here' Casey replied, I stood there frozen what he said had actually upset me, the fact that he felt like stranger.

When I came round I looked around and noticed Casey had left.

I will give him a little time and go find him later I thought, my head turning back to the missing kids.

CASEY POV:

I walked into the gym, I couldn't believe I had said that to Brax, suddenly I felt really dizzy and decided to sit down. I took my shirt off to see what was happening and then I felt dizzy again this time it was longer and I didn't have anything to hold onto, I tried to sit down but fell onto my stomach, my back was now killing me, I couldn't move and I was struggling to breath properly.

'Casey, Case' Brax called walking in to the gym

'here' I called,

'Casey!' Brax ran over worriedly

'aww, Case what did you do' He said looking at my back

'who did it' He asked, I didn't say anything and tried to get up, Brax saw this and helped me up slowly.

'case, we need to get you to the hospital' He said

'I'm fine, I just fell' I said, I didn't need him worrying about me, I wasn't his problem anymore.

I decided to walk into the change room and find my water.

When I came out, Nate was talking to Brax

'whats he doing here' I asked

' Please just let him take a look at you' Brax pleaded, I nodded

'but no hospital' I said, Brax ignored me,

I sat down and let Nate take a look at my back, I had tried to get my tattoo removed

'Casey, its infected, I need to get you to the hospital, otherwise you could die from blood poisoning' Nate said, I looked over at Brax and nodded

While Nate was packing up his things Brax came up to me

'I'm sorry Brax, but I'm not your problem anymore' I said

'Casey, look at me, you will always be my brother, I will always be there for you' He said, putting his hand around the back of my neck.

A/N:

What do you guys think, let me know thanks


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone, finally here is chapter 5. Sorry I have taken so long, just been really busy studying and all. I will hopefully keep posting as much as possible.

Let me know what you think

Thanks.

BRAX POV:

We were driving to the hospital, Casey was just looking out the window quietly.

What is going through his head, I just wish he would talk to me,

'Casey, why did you do this to yourself' I asked,

No reply,

'Casey' I called, getting worried

He looked at me, his face really pale and I could tell he was struggling to breath, I speed up trying to get him to the hospital as fast as possible.

When we finally got there Nate was waiting at the door for us, taking Casey into one the rooms and attaching wires and monitors to him.

CASEY POV:

When I was in the hospital all I could think about was the moment of telling Heath and Kyle about Johnny Barrett, I always knew I was different.

'Casey, how are you feeling?' Dr Nate asked

'Fine' I lied, Honestly I didn't know how I felt, but there is something I am certain of, I want to know more about the man who is supposedly my father.

I looked around, realising I had been in a bit of daze, but Brax wasn't around. Good I thought, I took out my phone and called the one person who would be able to tell me about Johnny.

'Hello' answered the phone,

'Its me Casey, I need to talk to you' I replied

'where should I meet you?' they asked

'Hospital' I replied and hung up.

10 minutes later he walked in, I really hopped he could give me the answers I needed to get past this

'What did you want to talk about' Josh Barrett asked, sitting in the chair next to the bed,

'I want to know everything you know about our dad' I stated,

'I don't know much, you be better off talking to Andy' he stated

'well tell what you do know' I argued,

I saw Josh sigh and nod,

'don't tell Andy I told you this alright' he stated, I nodded.

A/N:

I hope you guys enjoyed this next chapter, if you have any ideas please let me know as i am not sure where i want to go with this anymore

and remember R&amp;R

Thanks :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Hi everyone, this idea was given to me in a review by a guest. I hope you are all enjoying the story.

KYLE'S POV: (While Casey is talking to Josh Barrett at the hospital)

I still couldn't get my head around it, I mean poor Casey, after everything that he's been through and now this. I know I played a part in that but I have changed since moving to summer bay, I actually have a family.

'Kyle' Brax called angrily

'yea' I replied

'Are you going to finish your shift or just sit there all day, opening is in 15 minutes and the tables haven't been set' He said pointing to the tables

'oh, sorry' I replied, I stood up and started setting the tables, my head drifting back to Casey.

Maybe I should talk to him, but what would I say that would help him. Maybe I could tell him what its like to be the outsider, the half – brother, but I guess its not the same, Brax, Heath and Casey have always been close and that wasn't going to change, no matter what. Maybe that's what I can say to him.

'Brax' I called, 'I've finished my shift, I'm heading off'

'Alright' he nodded

When I got to the hospital I walked straight for Casey's room hoping he was alone so that I could talk to him and also really apologise for what I did to him out in the desert.

I walked up to his room and saw that he wasn't alone, and what was more surprising is that it wasn't Heath or Brax. I noticed that they were having an big talk, but I couldn't see who it was, I stood there a while just watching, watching Casey, he didn't look angry just lost. Casey looked up and saw me, gave me a small smile then went back to the conversation at hand.

I waited an hour before the guy got up to leave, I was highly surprised when I saw that it was Josh Barrett, but I also understood that he would want to talk to him.

When Josh left I walked in to see that Casey was very tired, maybe I should talk to him another time and let him rest.

'Hey Case, what was Josh Barrett doing here?' I asked

'just wanted to hangout I guess' he replied, I let it go and said

'well I wanted to see if you needed company but it seems like josh has worn you out'

'yea, I guess' Casey replied, his eyes drooping, within minutes he was asleep, I guess I couldn't blame him, he has been through so much.

By the time Casey woke up again Brax had arrived, I told him about Josh's little visit

'Casey, why was Josh Barrett here?' Brax asked concern written on his face

'I don't want to talk about it' Casey mumbled

'Case, why was he here?' Brax asked again, getting annoyed

'because he's my half brother and he was telling me about my father' Casey said annoyed

'and what did he say about him' Brax asked, pushing him to talk

'that he was exactly like Danny, so it doesn't make a difference, we both have screwed up families' Casey replied looking away.

We stood there quietly not knowing what to say to that comment.

A/N:

Hi guys, I hope you like, please read and review


End file.
